In coil components used for a power inductor, a transformer or the like, a stator core and a rotor core equipped in a motor, magnetic powders using metallic magnetics are widely used.
Particularly, amorphous alloys of these magnetic powders have been, conventionally, researched and developed actively because they have excellent soft magnetic characteristics.
For example, World Intellectual Property Organization Publication No. 2008/068899 proposes an amorphous alloy composition having a compositional formula FeaBbSicPxCuy in which 73≤a≤85 at %, 9.65≤b≤22 at %, 9.65≤b+c≤24.75 at %, 0.25≤x≤5 at %, 0≤y≤0.35 at %, and 0≤y/x≤0.5.
In World Intellectual Property Organization Publication No. 2008/068899, it is attempted to obtain continuous ribbons, or rod-like, plate-like or ring shaped amorphous bulk materials which have high saturation magnetic flux density by using an alloy composition having the above-component composition.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-185162 proposes an alloy composition containing an amorphous phase as a principal phase and having a compositional formula FeaPbSiXBYCZCuc in which 79≤a≤86 at %, 8≤b≤15 at %, Y>0 at %, 0<X+Y+Z≤10 at %, and 0.4≤c≤2.0 at %.
Furthermore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-185162, a Fe based nanocrystal alloy having the above-component composition is obtained by heat treating at a temperature which is (Tx1−50°) C. or higher and Tx2 or lower when a temperature at which crystallization is initiated at first is referred to as a first crystallization initiation temperature Tx1, and a temperature at which second crystallization is initiated is referred to as a second crystallization initiation temperature Tx2.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-185162 attempts to obtain an alloy composition having excellent soft magnetic characteristics which can suppress a temperature rise due to heat generation, grain coarsening and further production of a compound even when an alloy is nanocrystallized, and which has high saturation magnetic flux density and low saturation magnetostriction.